Reset The Bone
by LaLainaJ
Summary: Set after the TVD S8 and TO S4 finales. When Hayley shows up Caroline's not sure how to feel but she offers sanctuary, both because it's what they'd intended the school to be and because she knows that Klaus would do the same for her and her children. Caroline can't resist a puzzle though and soon finds herself doing more than just letting Hope stay with her.


**Notes:** I wrote this the weekend after the TVD finale because apparently I can't help myself. It's totally canon so skip if you're not into the magical children and/or hate Hayley intensely. I'm not entirely sure if there will be more but it's pretty likely (what with all the awesome KC news coming out!) so I posted it on it's own. Reviews are appreciated!

 **Reset The Bone**

A person never quite gets used to jolting awake to a frantic pounding on the door.

Her life might have been pretty quiet lately but Caroline's been dealing with life and death emergencies for almost a decade. She jolts awake at the first frantic knock, adrenaline flowing through her as she shoves the fuzziness of sleep aside. Her body coils in readiness to fight, vision sharpening as her face changes and her fangs drop. She feels alive, powerful, as she springs from her bed. It's familiar and to be honest she's _really_ missed it.

Caroline hurries for her door, heart pounding and gums aching, straining her ears in an attempt to hear something that might be useful. Her room is the closest to the stairs, something she'd insisted on when they'd been drawing up renovation plans. If the spells Bonnie had placed around the boarding-house ever failed, if someone _did_ attack them, Caroline planned to meet them with teeth.

Jeremy sleeps across the hall and his door creaks open just as Caroline steps into the corridor, hastily belting her robe. He's sleep mussed but alert, crossbow in hand.

Caroline's still kinda shocked that Little Gilbert, Elena's stoner brother, turned out to be competent at weaponry and decent with kids. She lifts a finger to her lips, gestures that she'll go down first. His nod comes quickly and he falls into step behind her as they make their way downstairs. They're probably being paranoid – odds are that someone with sinister intentions wouldn't bother with a polite knock – but Caroline's always been a big believer in covering her bases.

Still, she never would have anticipated opening the door and finding _Hayley Marshall_ on the other side.

She swallows her knee jerk reaction when she spies the small figure slumped against Hayley's back. It would have been harsh, likely profane, and inappropriate for little ears even if the ears in question belonged to Klaus' kid. Caroline presses her lips together as she surveys the other woman critically. Hayley looks worn, her clothing wrinkled and her hair flat. Still freaking gorgeous though which is really annoying. "Hey," Hayley greets warily. Hayley's clearly on guard, using her body as a shield, tense as she waits for Caroline to speak.

It takes a minute. Caroline hadn't anticipated meeting Klaus' daughter in her PJ's at 3 AM so she has no idea what the correct thing to say is. Eventually she manages something like a smile, strained but polite. "Hi. Come in."

This probably wasn't a conversation to be had on the front steps.

Caroline turns enough to motion for Jeremy to de-arm before she opens the door wider and steps back. Hayley and Hope shuffle in. Hayley glances around the foyer with interest, Hope's swaying on her feet, eyes half-closed.

Jeremy has relaxed and is doing his best to hide the crossbow. His brows rise in question when Caroline meets his gaze. "Should I get Alaric?"

Grateful, Caroline nods. "Thanks, Jer."

He retreats and Caroline has a brief moment where she considers calling him back, getting him to settle their visitors somewhere while she wakes Alaric up. It's not like Hayley ever made eyes at _Jeremy's_ boyfriend or snapped _his_ neck.

He's gone before she can give in to the urge and Caroline straightens her shoulders, tells herself that she's a grownup and that she's forgiven people for bigger slights against her than the one's Hayley is guilty of. The school was supposed to be for people who needed help and it looked like Hayley and Hope qualified. This time when she smiles Caroline thinks she even manages a little warmth. "Can I get you guys something to drink? Maybe some food?"

Hayley's lips twist and she inclines her head, "Yeah, thanks. That would be great." She sets her hands on her daughter's shoulder, nudging her to face Caroline. She presses a quick kiss to the top of Hope's head. "Hope, meet Caroline. She's your dad's friend."

Hope looks even worse than Hayley when she looks up, pale with red rimmed eyes. Her lip quivers slightly and she shrinks back against Hayley. "Hi," she manages softly before looking back down at the floor.

Caroline's heart lurches as a new type of worry, one tinged with dread as well as fear, fills her. She knew about Klaus' sireline being broken, was aware that his death wouldn't mean hers. Hayley hadn't used the past tense, surely that meant that Klaus was still alive? She swallows harshly, does her best to keep her voice from shaking, "Hope. Hi. Where…" she lets the question trail off, unsure of how to phrase the question.

Luckily, Hayley seems to get what she'd left unspoken. "He's in New Orleans, I think. But he won't be able to stay there for long. We had a problem. The only solutions really sucked." She says it with a weariness that tugs at Caroline's sympathies.

Having her hand forced, agonizing over which option was the least terrible, was a sadly familiar dilemma for Caroline. She bends forward slightly, planting her hands on her knees and waiting for Hope to look up at her once more. Her smile is bright this time, relieved that whatever trouble Klaus was in he was at least alive. "It's very nice to meet you, Hope Mikaelson," she tells the girl warmly. "It looks like you've had a long day so how many marshmallows do you want in your hot chocolate?"

She doesn't look much like Klaus on the surface. Their eyes are similar blues but that's about it. Still, the tilt of Hope's head, the calculating edge that's at odds with her young age, as she considers her response is all Klaus. Recognition hits Caroline hard and she misses Hope's response.

Luckily it seems like she hadn't needed it. "Yeah, I don't think so," Hayley chides while Caroline stands and begins to lead them to the kitchens. "Remember how hard it was to sleep after that beignet binge? Let's moderate the sugar tonight."

Hope's response is grumpy, a petulant insistence that her Dad would let her have all the marshmallows she wanted and Hayley falls silent. Darting a look over her shoulder Caroline catches Hayley's pained expression, finds herself butting in. Hope's about seven, if Caroline's math is correct. Probably pretty easy to distract. "I've got two girls a little younger than you, Hope. We're going to make cookies tomorrow. Maybe you'd want to help?"

It does the trick. Hope's intrigued, says that she's never actually _made_ cookies which is just weird, in Caroline's opinion. Hayley mouths a thank you, Caroline acknowledges it with a quick nod. Alaric interrupts before any awkwardness can creep back in, joining them in the kitchen and greeting Hope warmly before asking her how she's been progressing with her magic.

It cracks the girl's shell a bit, and she chatters away while eating a sandwich Caroline hastily throws together. The warm milk does the trick before too long and she's nodding off at the table before she finishes her food. They have plenty of rooms available and it's Alaric who offers Hayley one for the night after she's given them the cliff's notes version of what's landed them in Mystic Falls. He insists that they're all tired and they can talk more tomorrow. "The crisis will keep, right?" he says. "There's no immediate danger?"

"Not to us," Hayley confirms. "As long as she's here and they're not The Hollow can't do anything."

Caroline's been listening more than she's been contributing, pity and worry gnawing at her insides as she learned just what Klaus had done, the sacrifice he'd made. What would he do now she wondered, more alone in the world than ever before?

Nothing good, Caroline assumes. He couldn't turn it off like she once had and she vividly remembers what had happened when Kol had died – she knows just how terrible Klaus is at dealing with grief.

He'd helped Stefan for her and Caroline has no doubt that had he been able to help her when she'd fled to New Orleans in desperation a couple years ago he would have. It's only right that she returns the favor. She's got a million questions to ask but, like Alaric had said, they'll keep.

Caroline decides to start with the things she can fix right now. Rising from the table she stacks their plates. "Do you have bags?"

Hayley's still watching Caroline like she expects to be attacked. "Yeah," she says slowly, "In the car."

"Great. I'll go grab them. I'm sure you'll want to shower after you put Hope to bed. We'll figure out if you need anything else tomorrow. The shopping options in Mystic Falls haven't improved at all since the last time you were here but we can always rush order some things online. Hope can meet the kids and when she's up to it we'll run her through the basic tests, get her started on a program. You can stay as long as you need to get her settled in. We don't have anyone quite her age but all the kids are pretty friendly."

Hayley, looking uncomfortable and maybe a little overwhelmed, tries to protest, "Caroline, you don't have to…"

Alaric shakes his head with a rueful expression, cutting Hayley off and leaning in conspiratorially. "Don't bother. That's her determined face. You won't win against Caroline's need to organize a problem into submission." Caroline glares but it lacks heat. Their romance might have been ill-advised but somewhere in the last few years of co-parenting Alaric's learned to read her.

That'll be beneficial later, Caroline assumes. She's not going to be able to stop at the immediate problems – never seeing her kids again was not a fate Caroline wished to contemplate, not one that she'd wish on an enemy and she'd long since stricken Klaus from that particular list. Having Alaric, and his access to The Armory, at her disposal when Caroline begins looking into this Hollow thing is going to be a bonus.

Hayley seems to struggle for a moment, but eventually she sags back into her seat, nodding tiredly. "Then… thank you. Last time we had to leave Hope was so young and moving constantly was hard for her. There wasn't anyone we could really trust. Klaus mentioned you were doing this now," she gestures vaguely about the room. "Running a school. And I know what I did last time I was here was…"

Hayley falters, studying the table intently. Caroline blinks for a moment, searching for something in Hayley's words, some hint of anything less than genuine. She finds nothing and her feelings are mixed. She'd kind of wanted to hold on to her grudge. "Look, a lot's happened. I'm different now," Caroline finally says. "I guess it would be stupid to assume you weren't, right?"

It's not forgiveness, or an offer to forget. Caroline's not that good at taking the high road. But maybe it can be a truce.

* * *

In the beginning Caroline can't devote much time digging into The Hollow.

She has the twins, a growing number of kids at the school that needed wrangling, and all the work that goes into keeping the place running. Opening a school might have been Alaric's idea but it had quickly become apparent that he had no idea how to get things going. Caroline had needed a project after Stefan had died and her friends had moved away so figuring out the details had been a welcome distraction. It's not for lack of trying - she's got page of notes on her phone, hastily tapped out questions and ideas, has instructed Alaric's Armory lackeys to dig into any references to the origins of werewolves and any mention of The Hollow in their archives. They drop files into a shared google drive occasionally, scans from books with tiny text and graphic illustrations, and accompanying translations when applicable.

She just can't find the time to do anything with the half formed ideas and the piles of info.

Klaus' letter sets her back even further.

Three million dollars means that a ton of her vague dreams and plans for the school can be a reality much sooner than anticipated. She feels guilty about it as she consults with an architect and rationalizes that she's doing what's best for Klaus' kid – she _was_ supposed to be providing a normal-ish childhood so ripping out the basement cells was probably a good idea - while she argues (and compels because she doesn't need them spreading any lurid stories about why she and Alaric has an _actual_ dungeon in their home) contractors. Caroline keeps promising herself she'll carve out some time to dive into the accumulated research while she negotiates with witches who might be interested in teaching positions.

Unfortunately, for all her good intentions, her never ending To Do List keeps getting in the way.

Until Klaus misses a Skype date.

They're a biweekly thing. He sends letters, emails often, but being able to actually see her father is understandably what Hope most looks forward to. Caroline usually sets them up in the lounge, hooks up a laptop to the big screen TV in there and stays just outside to ensure they won't be interrupted. She stays silent and out of sight while Hope chatters to Klaus about what she's learning and the friends she's made. Klaus tells stories about the cities he's visiting, his voice painting vivid pictures of old buildings and scenery and interesting people he's met. He's very invested in Hope's art education, a subject Caroline can admit the Salvatore school is lacking in. He often rattles off works, or movements, talks of composition and color and how he felt when he saw something for the first time. Sitting on the floor of the hallway Caroline sometimes finds herself holding her breath, unwilling to miss a single word. Hope will rush to look them up after they've said goodbye. Sometimes Caroline joins her, settling down on the floor so they can both flick through the images on Hope's iPad oohing and aahing and talking about their favorites.

Hope's a good kid, often more comfortable with quiet and adults than with children and chaos. Caroline's office door is always open, just in case there's a fire – sometimes a literal one – that she needs to put out. She'll often glance up from her work to find that Hope's slipped in silently and curled up on the couch under the window with her homework or a book. The first few times it was like Hope expected to be shooed away but, as an only child, Caroline got the urge to enjoy a little me time. She always merely smiles, gone back to her work, allows Hope to go back to her own activity without comment.

It's kind of become their thing.

Alaric passes by while they're engrossed sometimes, looking amused and like he's itching to comment as he peeks in and observes them. Thankfully he never does and Caroline's not about to invite him to. He'd died before her feelings for Klaus had gotten complicated, hadn't come back until after Klaus had gone. He'd seemed surprised when she'd insisted he go to New Orleans with the bone Klaus had needed, hadn't really wanted to offer aid. Caroline's really not sure what he knows. Damon could have told him things, lord knows he'd never been one to keep his opinions to himself. Plus, Alaric and Hayley usually grab drinks and a couple of games of pool at The Grille when she's in town. Hayley had been aware of Klaus' thing for Caroline, had used it to her advantage even, so it's possible she'd mentioned it to Alaric.

Caroline's never really talked to anyone about Klaus. She and Stefan had talked _around_ him, years and years ago, vague assurances that it was all right to think of Klaus as more than just pure evil. Caroline hadn't been willing to delve deeper back then, too uncomfortable with her own monster to consider Klaus'. She's not going to open up that can of worms _now._ Not with her ex-fiancée of all people.

The missed call happens about a week before they break for the summer. Hayley's around having come down to celebrate Hope's 8th birthday the previous week. She'd stuck around to offer some advice about a pair of werewolf brothers (one triggered, one not) who had been sent their way by an acquaintance Jeremy had made on his super-secret hunter adventures. She'd then decided it wasn't worth going back to New Orleans only to return in a couple of days to help Hope pack up. Hayley's waiting for Klaus with Hope and Caroline's situated herself a little farther away. Instead of camping out in the hallway she's in a neighboring room that they use for classes with the door propped open.

Klaus is usually incredibly prompt so Caroline's confused when the hour ticks passed and she doesn't hear his voice. She grows alarmed when the low murmur of Hayley and Hope talking grows louder, Hope obviously upset and Hayley speaking assurances in soothing tones. She hears Hope begin to cry, wrenching sobs before she sprints from the room, her footfalls pounding up the stairs towards the dormitories. The door slams and Caroline's glad that Hope's got her magic suppressing bracelet on. Replacing windows in a house this old was a bitch even if she wouldn't hold it against the poor girl. She came by her temper honestly. Rage, dramatics and destruction were all areas in which Klaus excelled.

The other room is silent until Hayley lets out a long sigh.

Caroline _could_ pretend to be completely unaware. She really wasn't sure if she and Hayley could do heart to hearts.

But, since Damon had once called the school home, they'd found more than a few fancy bottles of booze stashed around the house. Alaric had claimed most of them but Caroline's got one hidden in her office. She'd figured she might need it one day. She clears her throat calling, "How about a drink?" tentatively.

Hayley's in the doorway in an instant, "God, yes."

"Meet me in my office. I'll go get some glasses."

Hayley cocks her head to the side, a hint of a challenge in her eyes, "Afraid I've got cooties?"

The eye roll is automatic, "I figured we were old enough to _try_ to be classy."

"Classy is overrated, Miss Mystic Falls. I won't tell on you."

It's almost a taunt, something Caroline's never been able to resist. She's not sure if Hayley knows that and is exploiting it in an effort to get to the liquor or if she's just naturally that kind of annoying. Not that it really matters. Caroline had been pretending to dust the bookcases but she abandons the task, wiping her hands off as she rises. "It's a deal. Did Klaus cancel?"

Hayley's snort is derisive, anger tightening her features. "Not officially."

Caroline tenses, a thread of worry creeping in. "Is he okay?"

Hayley seems completely unconcerned. "I think he's probably just buried under a warm body or two and tripping on some questionable substances. He'll probably send her a pony to make up for missing the call. You might want to reserve some of his money for a stable and some hay."

That doesn't really ease Caroline's mind and she's attempting to figure out the best way to probe deeper without giving Hayley the wrong impression when Hayley continues. "Freya tracks all of them. Something to do with their blood. She's got a map. If one of them died she'd know immediately. Klaus is fine, at least physically. His coping methods are just questionable and I imagine his body count is steadily climbing."

Caroline rolls that over in her head. "I turned off my humanity when my mom died."

Hayley offers no judgement, is enviably casual in her response. "I kidnapped, tortured and killed vampires when my husband did."

Caroline pauses, turning to look at Hayley, finding her composed and unashamed. "I didn't know you were married."

"His name was Jack," Hayley tells her, her expression both warm and sorrowful. "He was a werewolf. We were betrothed from birth. It was complicated but I did love him."

Well. That was a lot of information.

Caroline begins walking again as she processes, pulling out her phone when Hayley falls into step. She shoots off a quick text to Alaric, asking him to take charge of the girls for the evening. It's clear that she and Hayley have things to talk about and Caroline's pretty sure that this is going to be the weirdest bonding session she's ever been a part of.

They're definitely going to need the bourbon.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, once the school is quieter (they have a few kids staying over the summer, the werewolves who left a bad home situation and a witch whose family had traditions just as screwed up as the Gemini Coven's twinicide ritual) and Caroline's day to day duties have relaxed, she dives into research mode. She reads through everything The Armory minions had sent, papers her office with her notes. She sees avenues, possibilities, but acknowledges that she might be too optimistic. She and her friends had been stupidly lucky in tangling with things more powerful than they were though. If they could prevail, why couldn't Klaus and his siblings?

Maybe Caroline just didn't believe in losing.

Hayley had spoken frankly about what Klaus was up too, mentioned a few things he'd imparted during their sporadic conversations and some of the things Rebekah and Freya had said. He was aimless, she'd explained, no enemy to fight, no family to protect. He hopped planes randomly, found whatever amusements he could where he landed, his regular contact with Hope the only true demand on his time.

He might not have sent a pony but Hope could probably live her entire life – even if she ended up with an immortal one - without ever having to buy a single tube of paint given the crates of stuff that had arrived the day after Klaus missed her call.

It was a tactic Caroline's own father had used once or twice and it _really_ pissed her off.

When Alaric mentions planning a trip, tosses out Busch Gardens as an option a lightbulb goes off in Caroline's head. She counters with Disney World, steamrolling over Alaric's objections to the expense (hello, they literally had _millions_ of dollars) and the distance and the crowds by enthusing about how excited all the kids will be. A quick email to Hayley nets them some additional supervision so Caroline can beg off without much trouble.

Another email, longer and more difficult, gets her into contact with Freya Mikaelson. They speak on the phone, Freya clipped and suspicious as Caroline asks for her help in locating Klaus. Caroline does her best to remain pleasant, figures that the paranoia is understandable. Freya tells Caroline she'll think about it before hanging up with a terse goodbye.

Caroline texts her a link to her Google Drive, figuring that sharing info was the best way to convey that she was serious about helping and not actually interested in Klaus' death like so many other people apparently were.

The text she gets back a few hours later is… weird. It asks for a picture and, after debating for a few moments, wondering how it could possibly be relevant, sends one of her and the twins.

All the better to look sweet and harmless and trustworthy, right?

The reply is immediate. It contains both a confirmation that Freya will help and Klaus' current location. Caroline _might_ do a quick, triumphant happy dance. Someday, if Freya ever warms up to her, she'll have to press and figure out what the deal with the picture was.

For now? Caroline's crossing her fingers and hoping Klaus stays put while she rushes to pack for Greece.

* * *

Once onboard Freya turns out to be an ideal ally, privy to a wealth of information. She could pinpoint Klaus' location to within a couple of thousand feet on demand. And she had access to all his financial info so she was able to direct Caroline to the villa he was renting in Ios, muttering disbelievingly at the restaurant bills he'd been racking up while giving Caroline the specifics.

It's midmorning when she arrives, the sun already scorching and a throng of people crowding the beach. Ios is a popular party destination, she'd read on the plane ride over. Cheap enough for backpackers but with some of the best nightlife in Europe. Music drifts from all over, varying beats and rhythms meshing into a chaotic pulse that covers individual conversations. Laughter rings out occasionally and Caroline catches the odd loud groan of someone dealing with a hangover less than gracefully. She lingers for a moment, taking in the view. The sand that stretches out before her is white and inviting, the water a pretty shade of blue. Caroline stares longingly at it for a moment, wishing she weren't here _just_ for business.

Well, maybe there would be time for a little fun. She had packed a bathing suit. Just in case Klaus was easier to deal with than anticipated.

His place is set back from the beach, down a winding path and shaded by trees. The relief from the humidity is welcome and Caroline slows to enjoy it and to steel her nerves. When she rounds the final bend she immediately sees that the villa's door is ajar, notes a bright yellow top fluttering from the porch rail.

She presses her lips together to keep in a groan of annoyance. Hayley had warned her, kind of, but Caroline hadn't planned on having to deal with the participants in Klaus' descent into hedonism directly.

Assuming they were still alive.

She hesitates for just a second before stalking forward determinedly. Caroline hadn't flown halfway across the world to turn back now. She makes no attempt to be quiet, makes sure her feet strike the polished hardwood in a deliberate staccato beat, and allows the door slam into the wall when she pushes it open. She wrinkles her nose as soon as she enters, a heavy sweet smell – weed smoke and tobacco, sweat and sex, not all that dissimilar to the aftermath of a frat party – immediately assaulting her.

Seriously, couldn't they have cracked a window?

Caroline follows the trail of clothes down a hallway, a skirt, a green patterned button up. A grey t-shirt that screams Klaus, a high heeled sandal and a flashy pair of Nikes. A pair of men's boots that she would also bet were his, followed by jeans, cargo shorts and lacy white panties.

She'd done the math easily enough but once she enters the bedroom she's still a little taken aback. Feels her face heat, resists the urge to avert her eyes from the tangle of people on the bed. The room is trashed, a mirror broken and a bottle of wine dripping onto the carpet. She sees that a chunk is missing from the headboard, a crack in the wall above. Not that the room's occupants seem concerned with losing a security deposit. Klaus is a little apart, sleeping on his stomach with his arms and legs stretched out. He's barely covered with a sheet, one of his legs and most of a hip bare. His guests are evidently cuddlers, man with white blonde hair and an abundance of freckles is wrapped around a petite, tanned brunette without a stitch of fabric to cover them. No one so much as stirs as she enters and Caroline listens carefully, picks out two heartbeats, even and just slightly out of synch, and Klaus' - slower but perfectly present. Her temper flares hot. God, she'd been _worried_ about him?

"Must be nice to just hang out in paradise having orgies," she mutters. "It's not like you've got a bajillion freaking years to slut around and a kid who's only going to be a kid once, right?"

There's a chest of drawers next to the door, a vase of pretty purple blooms resting on top.

She's throwing it before she can consider a more subtle approach. Not at the bed, because she's nearly certain 2/3 of its occupants are human, but she puts full vampire force into it so it explodes against the far wall with a satisfying crash.

She has no idea what happens when the two humans wake because Klaus' reaction pulls her focus. He's on his feet faster than she can perceive, slamming into her, all hot skin, lean muscle and iron grip, his eyes burning gold and fangs displayed. He propels her back through the door and into the wall of the hallway, pinning her with his hips and a forearm at her throat.

The wall is also going to need to be repaired if the crash Caroline hears when she hits it is anything to go by.

The breath is knocked out of her on impact, her vision going hazy for a moment, and Caroline feels one quick burst of fear when the pressure around her throat increases but then it's gone before she can gather herself to struggle. She coughs once, rubs at her skin where it chafes a little. Klaus has stumbled back a step, watching her with eyes that are horrified and slightly bleary, with a heavy dose of confusion. She waves, which is probably lame but it's not like she can take it back. "I probably should have considered your eons of paranoia before I went with the rude awakening, huh?"

"Caroline?" he croaks, a hand coming up to rub at his face.

"Yep!" she chirps. "Pro-tip, if you were serious about thanking me in person you're going to need pants."

Klaus grimaces, a hand going to tug at his hair. "Fuck," he bites out.

"Language," she chides, more out of habit then anything.

A small smile plays about his lips, "That was an excellent appropriation of a prim schoolmarm, love."

It's said with fondness, a note of teasing, but Caroline still finds herself bristling. Maybe it's just Klaus, the way their conversations have always been. Their banter has always been more heated than cordial. "I suppose you're right," she replies sweetly, "No need to be polite. Have I mentioned that you kinda look like shit?"

It's not totally true, of course. His hair's a mess and he's too pale, the usual dusting of stubble on his jaw now thick and unkempt. It should make him look homeless but instead it manages to do great things for his lips. And below the neck he's all smooth skin and taut muscle and it's taking a ton of effort not to ogle the jut of his hipbones or the muscled planes of his stomach.

He glances down but seems completely unbothered by his nudity. "Charming."

"I try."

He's silent for a long moment, contemplative. "Caroline. What are you…" he begins before trailing off. Klaus seems to shake himself, eyeing her carefully, his face growing suspicious, like he's not sure if he trusts what he's seeing. His eyes go unfocused, drifting upwards. "This is preposterous. What did I do last night?" he mutters almost to himself. "I don't remember…"

She reaches out and pinches him, twists the bit of skin she grasps at the inside of his elbow brutally and fights a smile when he slaps her hand away with a hiss. "Yeah, I'm real."

"Evidently."

"How do you even _get_ high? You drink alcohol like its water. I'd have figured your ancient hybrid bod burned through anything illicit."

"With a little help from some ingenious witches, you'll find anything's possible. But do tell me more of your thoughts about my 'ancient hybrid bod,' sweetheart."

She narrows her eyes in warning even as she fights not to smile. Inappropriate flirting was a clear sign that Klaus was close to firing on all cylinders. Which is exactly what she needed from him.

Caroline keeps her eyes on his face because _she_ can't claim to be unbothered by his lack of clothing (or that her thoughts about his hybrid bod were all that clinical). She slips to the side, spotting that Klaus' visitors are awake. They're frozen on the bed and look alarmed, having hurriedly covered themselves with the bedsheets. She nods at them, attempting a little dignity, before turning back to Klaus and jerking her thumb in the direction of the kitchen she'd passed. "You know what? I'm going to see if there's coffee. Why don't you do whatever compelling or charming it is that you were going to do to get rid of them and join me in a bit? With pants. Do you have anything breakfast food-like?"

The look he casts back into the room isn't hard to interpret. Caroline scoffs, "You were going to _eat_ them?"

He's only mildly abashed, "Well, you can't beat the convenience."

She grits her teeth against the urge to make a very inappropriate joke about going out with a bang. Now was not the time for her brain to mouth filter to completely fail her. She's not here to guilt him or shame him, figures that any attempt would be disastrous. They'd done similar dances before. He'd dig in, bristle under her judgement, she'd get pissed. They'd snarl and snipe until one of them stormed off and nothing would get accomplished. She's started the leg work but she needs help – Klaus' and his siblings. Hayley had mentioned that Kol was involved with a witch and Caroline knew they'd need one eventually. She averts her eyes as she smooths down her dress, keeps her tone light, "I don't do body disposal on vacation. If you're hungry, whatever, do your thing but if you're killing them I'm leaving. And there are things I think we should talk about, Klaus."

He stiffens, "Hope?" he snaps out, the single word thick with alarm.

She shakes her head reaching out, her instinct to offer comfort, before she recalls that he's still naked and snatching her hand back. "Totally fine. Meeting all the Disney princesses and eating fudge last I heard. I can show you pictures."

His posture eases and he nods, his panic fading. "I'd like that. There's no food but you can order whatever you wish. There should be a menu in the kitchen."

"Great!" she says, perhaps more cheerily than necessary. Sue her, she's kind of excited to get started, to apply her brain to something a little more challenging that lesson plans and supply orders. "The plane food was awful. Do you want anything?"

"One of whatever you're having is fine," he says before he turns to re-enter the bedroom. Klaus whirls back just as fast. He seems to hesitate, his expression softening to a degree Caroline can only recall seeing a scant few times. His words, once they come are halting, "I apologize for being less than welcoming initially. It's… good to see you."

Is it weird that she kind of wants to hug him? She probably would if he were dressed. She lets herself smirk. "You say that now," she teases. "Wait until you find out what I'm here for. Hint: if I get my way hybrid spring break is about to be cut short and it'll be work time. Sorry not sorry."

Klaus doesn't seem all that upset, his head tipping to the side and a shoulder lifting in a shrug. It's unlikely, Caroline knows, that what he's been doing is novel for him. Caroline's never had much opportunity for debauchery but she assumes that just about anything would get boring after a while. "Color me intrigued," he drawls. He surprises her by leaning forward and Caroline stills as his lips brush against her cheek. "Just give me a moment, hmm?"

His hand skims down her bare arm, and Caroline's flooded by the memories she's never let herself dwell on. He'd done something similar the last time she'd seen him, in the woods while the sun had set. Her skin had lit up in response then too though she'd chalked it up to the aftermath of the multiple orgasms.

That had been a goodbye. This? This feels like a hello.


End file.
